


duh

by weedfictive



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, i didnt rlly care abt focusig on what kind of relationship they had, uh evan and connors relationship can be interpreted by you, zoe is mentioned for like 1 second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weedfictive/pseuds/weedfictive
Summary: Apologies.





	duh

**Author's Note:**

> HI so most fics i've read had Connor being like some goddamn casanova and having him hook up with multiple people in the past so i would just like to State The Facts. i like casanova connor fics though i just wanted to remind everyone that absolutely no one liked connor in the musical until he was dead

Connor scratched his itchy elbow and wondered how he had even gotten into the mess he was in. Honestly, he didn’t even think it was a big deal. Evan and Jared thought it was, though, which was incredibly annoying. 

“Tell me now, Mr. I’m-so-emo-and-angry. Who have you hooked up with in the past?”

So fucking annoying he just wanted to leave and never come back to school until everyone stopped asking him that. Okay, it wasn’t _everyone_ but being asked by Jared nonstop felt like it was.

“I told you. No one. What makes you think I’ve even hooked up with anyone? Everyone in this shitty town is either afraid of me or hates my entire being with a passion.”

“What about your dealer, huh?”

“Firstly, my dealer is a twenty year old guy who just needs some extra money to buy food and pay his rent for his apartment. Secondly, everyone he knows is either in college, super sketchy, or just not interested me. Finally, it’s illegal.”

“You really thought that through, huh?” 

Jared looked pleased with himself and dear Lord up above, how he wished he could get it off his face. Connor glanced at Evan quickly, wondering why he hadn’t said anything the whole time. Normally he would try and help get Jared to leave him alone but not today for some strange reason. Instead he was just looking down at his uneaten sandwich and seemed a bit… sad. 

Connor groaned and angrily replied a bit late, “What-fucking-ever. I’m leaving. I’m telling you the goddamn facts. No one. Ever. Bye.” He walked away with the paper plate in his hand, seeking out the nearest trash can to throw his barely touched lunch in. As soon as he accomplished the little goal, he walked out of the lunchroom and towards his car, getting out his phone to text Zoe. He hoped she could reply quickly. 

_To: Zo_

_If u dont tell mom and dad im skipping ill drive u to and from school and drop u off something for lunch for a week_

He set his phone down and put his face in his hands, trying to forget about the dumb shit that happened. Connor felt a bit impulsive and had so many thoughts racing in his head. _If everyone just thinks that I was a slut just for drugs or whatever, I might as well do it. Maybe it’ll finally get them off your back. Or just fucking die out of spite so they’ll feel bad. Do it, do it, do it do it d—_

His phone vibrated and lit up, showing a reply from Zoe. He felt pleased with the fact that she had agreed to his little proposition. It vibrated again and he saw a message from Evan.

_From: Evan_

_I’m really sorry about Jared…_

Right, Evan always typed out more than he had to in messages. Connor unlocked his phone to read the whole text.

_I’m really sorry about Jared and how he kept bugging you about the whole.. Thing. Sorry that I didn’t stop him, it’s one of those days where I just can’t say anything back or I start overthinking things and then it’s like “Why’d you say that to Jared? He’ll never hang out with you again” and stuff. Not that I would pick him over you, it’s just. A day._

…

_To: Evan_

_I get it dw I could kinda tell, that’s why I didn’t beat his ass right then and there_

_From: Evan_

_Wow. Just for me?_

_To: Evan_

_Totally lol_

Connor sighed with relief. Thank God, Evan didn’t believe the rumors about how Connor slept with anyone for drugs. Then again, he should've expected it right away. Evan never believed the rumors, even from day one. Thanks for everything, Evan Hansen.

**Author's Note:**

> please kudos if u liked it cause i can literally only write somewhat accurate connor murphy and a little bit ooc evan hansen YeeHaw!


End file.
